Darkness
by Daydream Omega
Summary: Janeway and Seven: Some dreams are more special then others, sometimes you just have to follow your heart.
1. Default Chapter

**Darkness **

**By DAYDREAM OMEGA **

**K.M.S**

**Disclaimers. No copyright intended to Paramount or any other person living or sadly dead.**

**Subtext. Yep, need I say more? However, not in this part, keep waiting and reading we will get there.**

**Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Star Ship Voyager was dreaming. There was nothing unusual in that, the only thing she could see was a blanket of thick blackness. No light in any direction was visible, not even the stars that had become the only view out of her windows for the past six years.**

**This was an unusual dream, in that it did not feel like a dream. She felt her own heart beat, was aware of her surroundings, and other than the fact she had just slipped into bed, Janeway would not have even been aware that this was a dream.**

**Kathryn Janeway had no idea where she was or how she felt so alive. Normally when she dreamed, it was of a known place; somewhere she had visited or lived.**

**This place was somewhere she had never been to, but it was warm and peaceful. Although she seemed to be alone, she was not afraid.**

**A warm soft hand touched her arm, making her jump slightly, and made its way along her arm, trailing around a firm shoulder, to run across her back and down the other arm, and then the touch was gone.**

**Janeway slowly turned around; Kathryn could see nothing and only heard the noise of her own breathing, rumbling in her ears. Deciding that whoever was here with her, meant her no harm, but she continued to wait for the next movement.**

**Suddenly Kathryn Janeway felt a soft breath on her neck, and turned quickly, to find more blackness. **

**"Hello?" Janeway asked, into the surrounding darkness watching for the slightest movement in front of her.**

**"I mean you know harm, who's there?" Asked Janeway speaking a bit more loudly hoping someone would reply.**

**The only answer Janeway received was silence. **

**After a while, Janeway began to hear the soft footsteps of someone slowly walking around her.**

**"I know you are there, speak to me." **

**The footsteps stopped, and then began again moving away from her.**

**"Please wait." Janeway asked.**

**Kathryn started to walk forward to where she believed the noise was coming from, as she did so the darkness around her began to lift, leaving her surrounded by a grey mist.**

**From within the mist came a voice, calling softly. "Follow me."**

**Janeway hesitated, only for a moment, after all where else was there to go? **

**Suddenly Janeway could see a tall thin shape, quite a way in front of her. The figure was matching her pace, remaining always the same distances, away.**

**"Where are we going?" Inquired Janeway as they both started to move again.**

**"Where your heart leads you and where dreams come alive." Replied the soft voice that beckoned her to follow. **

**"My heart?" Kathryn questioned. **

**"Yes." Janeway could hear the smile in her shadow like friends voice.**

**"Are you my dream, or my nightmare?" **

**A soft velvet laugh floated around Kathryn. "To some, I can be their worst nightmare."**

**Janeway held her breath, afraid to ask her next question. "To me you are?"**

**A soft laugh floated in the wind. " What you long for, and yet are most, afraid of."**

**Janeway gave a short humourless laugh. "After six years in the Delta Quadrant there is nothing much that frightens me."**

**The voice again answered, "Perhaps, this is not the Delta Quadrant, out there you have a ship and a crew to protect you. Here, be, only you and I." **

**"Who are you?" Janeway asked hoping for an answer to ease her tired mind. **

**Again, no answer was forthcoming, and they continued to walk on. **

**Then the voice asked Janeway a question. "What do you dream?"**

**"This apparently." Janeway said waving her arms around her in a circle.**

**Another soft laugh. "This is the place you have dreamt of, not what you dream off."**

**"I don't understand." Replied Janeway coming to a stop.**

**The figure in front of the Captain also stopped walking. **

**"This place is just that, a place. What do your dreams hold?"**

**Captain Janeway thought for a moment "My home, family, someone to hold at night, to grow old with." Came her wistful answer. **

******"Why do you not have these things?"**

**"What, a home or...?"**

**"No. Your home has always been among the stars. Why are you alone on a ship full of people?"**

**"I'm the Captain." Replied Janeway as if that explained everything.**

**" Being Voyagers Captain, means you must always be alone?" Questioned the soft voice.**

**Janeway thought for a moment and began walking again. "Yes...I don't know any more."**

**"Do you wish to be alone for the rest of you life, or until you return home?"**

**"No." Janeway said unhappily**

**For some reason she believed the figure in front of her was pleased with her answer.**

**Still walking through the mist and keeping the tall figure within her view, Janeway pondered the fact that the voice was right, and that she did not want to spend the rest of her life alone.**

**Janeway and her mysterious companion continued to walk for some time, with only the mist and each other to for company.**

**Up ahead of Captain Janeway, she could see another strange line. This one was of fire, and she came to a stop as the figure came to stand beside the flames. **

**Janeway, taking a deep breath, started to walk forward.**

**"To find your heart you must cross the line." That said, the figure turned and stepped into the waiting flames. Captain Janeway bit off a scream, and ran the rest of the way, stopping when she felt the heat on her skin.**

**_"No Way_." Screamed Janeway's mind. _"Are you completely insane? You'll burn alive in there."_**

**The soft voice returned. "You said you feared nothing. To find your heart, to live your dreams, you must face your fear, and step into the flames."**

**Janeway gave a weak laugh. "Are my dreams worth dying for?"**

**"Only you know the answer to that. I can only show you the way." Came the reply seeming to come from far away.**

**Looking into the flames, Janeway asked again, not really expecting any answers, "Who are you?"**

**Janeway waited a few moments. "Do I know you?"**

**The sound of the flames could be heard and above them a voice. "You know me, look within your self."**

**"Is this a game?" She asked as she began to pace.**

**"Perhaps. Life is full of decisions... which roads to take. Each choice we make, takes us to the next crossroad. There is no right way or wrong way, it is whether you enjoy the outcome."**

**"Q?" Question Janeway, hoping it was not.**

**Another soft laugh came through the flames "No."**

**"This place is what my mind has imagined?" Janeway inquired.**

**"Yes." Came the reply. "With a little help from me."**

**Janeway once again looked around herself. "Why Mist?"**

**"Perhaps the mist is your inability to see clearly what is in front of you. You tend to let your mind rule your heart, instead of going with what your heart tells you to do."**

**"I told you, that is not possible." Shouted Janeway with a little anger in her voice. She was feeling a insulted about the mist being compared her ability to see clearly what was in front of her face. **

**"Anything is possible with life, in a universe full of possibilities, changing all the time. In the time we have been here, planets have been born, nations where conquered, and history and legends are being made. All living things change, if not are there any reasons to exist? With no reason there is no hope, and without hope, there are no dreams to dream."**

**"Back to dreams again?" Janeway muttered under her breath.**

**The voice was silent for a moment. "They are what makes life worth living. Why fear, what your heart most desires?"**

**Still pacing, the Captain stopped and replied. " What I want is not important, getting my ship and crew home is all that matters to me. My dreams will have to wait."**

**"Forever?"**

**"If they have too."**

**The voice was silent.**

**Captain Janeway was getting more annoyed. The voice had been silent for some time. No one else had appeared in the dreamscape, but the mist and the flames remained. **

**"Are you still there?" Janeway finally asked, restless for the silence.**

**"I have always been here."**

**Janeway looked into the flames. "If...I step into this, moving her arms towards the flames, what will I find? Are you trying to kill me?" **

**"Why would I wish to harm you? I have not hurt you have I? I have always been here to help you." **

**"Help? You haven't been much help so far." Muttered Janeway.**

**"I have said all that needs to be said. The rest is up to you. Open your heart and see the truth, and embrace your future."**

**Slowly moving her arm, Janeway reached forward and touched the flames. To her surprise, although it was warm, the flames were not burning. Taking a deep relaxing breath to steady her remaining nerves, Janeway swiftly stepped into the flames.**

**From the moment Janeway stepped into the flames, a feeling of warmth surrounded her, peace settled over her. **

**"What happens now?"**

**"What ever you wish, the choice is yours." Came the voice and then another voice spoke.**

**"I do not know Captain." Said a quiet voice from her left.**

**Turning in the direction of the voice, Janeway found herself, face to face, with Seven of Nine. **

**"Seven!" Janeway squeaked. "W..w. what are you doing, here?" **

**Seven lifted one perfect eyebrow. "I have no idea Captain, I was regenerating and in the next moment I was here, with a voice saying to step into the flames."**

**"Let me guess, this voice said if you stepped into the flames, you would find your future."**

**"I do believe that is what the voice said." Seven watched Janeway for a moment, and then looked around them. **

**"Is this a dream?" There was wonder in Seven's voice.**

**"So it would seem." Janeway smiled over at Seven, happy to see a friendly face, instead of shadows.**

**Seven gave a slight smile in return. "Borg, do not dream. I do not remember dreaming as a child."**

**"Well, I wonder if this is your dream or mine?" Said Janeway, not too sure if she should be worrying about whose dream it was, or what it all meant. **

**_"Who are you kidding" _came Janeway's own inner voice_ "You have known for a long time that your feelings for Seven, were not just feelings of friendship, they are so much more? More than you have been willing to face, but now..."_**

**_"But now?"_ Janeway thought to her self.**

**Two voices responded and then were gone. "Yyyyeessss."**

**Please review if you would keeps me writing**


	2. darkness p2

Darkness Part 2 

**By DAYDREAM OMEGA**

**K.M.S**

Disclaimers: No copyright intended to Paramount or any other person living or sadly dead.

Subtext. Yep need I say more?

Please read Part 1 or your going to be lost

"But Now..." Janeway thought.

Two voices responded and then were gone "Yyyyeessss"

Janeway looked over at Seven, taking in her face and admiring her hair which was lying over her shoulders.

"You should wear your hair down more often, Seven."

"I...I...should?" stuttered Seven.

Smiling, "Yes you should," said Janeway softly.

" I will try to remember that Captain," responded Seven, suddenly feeling quite shy.

"Call me Kathryn, Seven at least here, or when I'm off duty."

"Kathryn," Seven said more to herself than to Janeway.

Hearing Seven say her name for the first time sent a warm glow throughout Janeway's body.

"Kathryn, should we continue walking?"

Janeway laughed. "Yes it does seem we must."

"Shall we?"

Moving forward, they walked through the warm flames, each lost in their own thoughts of what the mysterious voices had said to them.

"Captain... Kathryn... are you..."

Kathryn glanced at Seven and asked, " Am I what Seven?"

"Are you lonely Kathryn?" Seven asked in a whispered voice.

Janeway stopped walking and turned to face Seven. She looked straight into Seven's eyes.

"Is that what the voice told you, Seven?" asked Janeway.

"No, Kathryn, the voice simply made me realizes that I am lonely. I was wondering if you were too?" replied Seven, wondering if she had said something wrong.

"I see."

_"Time to be honest Kathryn. You both deserve the truth."_

Janeway smiled. "Am I Lonely?"

"Yes?" inquired Seven with a look of interest on her face.

Janeway then did something that the star ship Captain had never dared to do before. She reached out and softly ran her hand along Seven's cheek. Taking in the softness and running a finger over Sevens Borg eyepiece, to return to a warm cheek.

Seven remained still for a moment and then rubbed her cheek into Kathryn's hand, closing her eyes at all the new emotions that were making themselves known for the first time in her life.

"Seven, we have been lost for some time, alone and separated from all we have known. In a way, it's like your separation from the Collective. For a while, I had the knowledge that someone was waiting for me, but after finding a 'Dear John' letter, I realized that it is more than possible we will not reach home in my lifetime. I have found myself torn between my duty to Starfleet, and my need for companionship," replied Janeway, still stroking a soft cheek and thrilled that Seven was enjoying the contact between them.

Seven slowly opened her eyes. "I don't understand, Kathryn. Surely Starfleet Command wants its crew members to be happy and content?"

Janeway laughed. "Yes they do, however they do not like it when a Star ship Captain becomes attached to a crew member on board their ship."

Seven looked thoughtful for a moment. "How will they know?"

Janeway thought for a moment _"How indeed?"_ She shook her head to clear that thought.

Seven reached up and removed Janeway's hand, softly stroking her thumb along Janeway's palm. "You are lonely?" Asked Seven again, now knowing the answer but wanting Kathryn to say the words.

Janeway slowly nodded while watching Sevens thumb caress her hand.

Seven swallowed. "I feel emotions for you that I have for no one else. I am happy when I am in your presence; you are strong and wise, gentle and understanding. You are beautiful to me. You would not be alone anymore."

Janeway smiled a full smile "No, I am sure I would not be lonely Seven, but do you understand what you are asking?"

"Yes," Seven nodded once.

Janeway slowly withdrew her hand and stepped closer to Seven, never taking her eyes off Seven's face, in case Seven suddenly changed her mind. Moving her hand up into Seven's long silky hair, and placing her other hand on a shapely hip, she drew Seven towards her.

Seven placed her hand on Janeway's arm and slowly moved forward to meet her.

Their lips met for the first time. A soft kiss was exchanged, and they drew back. Janeway found herself drowning in Seven's eyes. She watched the look of wonder in them be replaced with the warm glow of love, as Seven bent down to return the kiss.

Lips caressed each other in wonder, as hands slowly moved. Janeway pressed in a little closer and deepened the kiss to find Seven more then willing to follow wherever she was led. Feeling Seven's other arm snake around her waist, Janeway slowly let herself relax. For the first time Janeway could remember, she felt loved and protected. Thoughts of her ship and crew were put aside, and her own wants and needs were finally having their say.

Janeway let her tongue slowly lick a soft pink lip, and heard a soft groan in return, as Seven's hold on her became stronger. Feeling Seven slowly open her mouth to let the soft muscle in, their tongues finally got to say hello.

Time stood still, and all they had was each other. Nothing else mattered as long buried emotions came alive.

Drawing back with a gasp, Captain Janeway released Sevens lips, trying to restore the air that had suddenly become very thick around them.

Seven's hands fell away, and one reached up first to touch Janeway's lips and then her own. She gazed at Janeway in wonder, and then a very rare smile made its way across a very beautiful face.

Janeway for her part wasn't too sure if she should be apologizing, or making a run for it, but one look at Sevens beaming face, was all the answer she needed.

"Well, I guess that answers that question."

"What question would that be Kathryn?" asked Seven.

"If you knew how to kiss," said Janeway with a happy laugh.

"The Borg have assimilated many species over hundreds of thousands of years, many peaceful races, who had outgrown the need to fight, where love and harmony were the rule. I may not have the experience, but I have the knowledge." A wicked little grin appeared, and then was gone. "I just require practice"

_"Oh Boy ,_ thought Janeway. She licked her lips, which had suddenly gone very dry, and was trying to think of a reply when she noticed something over Seven's shoulder.

"What is that?" said Janeway, pointing over Seven's shoulder.

Seven turned and looked in the direction where Janeway was pointing, but even with her advance senses, she could only see a shadow.

"I do not know, Kathryn."

"Come on." Taking Seven's hand, Janeway led them onward.

After a few minutes of walking, Captain Janeway keeping her eyes on the shadows, and Seven keeping hers on Janeway, they made their way over to find another barrier. Slowly reaching her free hand in front of her, Janeway ran it over the new surface.

"Well its cool at least" Pulling Seven to stand at her side. "What do you think?"

Seven reached out and after a bit of resistance, her hand penetrated the barrier. Janeway quickly reached out and drew her arm back. Seven's arm was unharmed much to Jane way's relief.

"There appears to be an opening on the other side," said Seven.

Looking at each other, and then at the barrier, they stepped though the opening. They found themselves in yet another room. This room was very different from the first two. Yet, it was still warm, and it seemed as if they were standing in mid air as cloud-like shapes floated by, and a slight breeze could be felt on their skins.

"Whoa," said Janeway grabbing onto Seven's arm as all her senses went haywire. Janeway started taking deep breaths, trying to get her stomach to behave.

Seven reach out to steady Kathryn. As a Borg, this kind of environment was not unusual. After all, Borg drones could survive in a zero gravity or open space for quite a while with no ill effects.

"Thanks," said a breathless Captain. Looking around her, Captain Kathryn Janeway, Star ship Captain and explorer nearly collapsed when not too far in front of them, appeared to be floating, one Queen size bed. There was a bucket with ice and a bottle, settled beside the bed. Lying on each pillow, were two roses... one red, the other yellow.

Seven, after taking in the bed, was watching a wide-eyed Janeway with interest, and with a lot of humour. It was not that often one got to see Janeway speechless.

Janeway gave a nervous laugh, looking over to see Seven watching her intently.

"It would seem, Kathryn, that this is indeed your dream," Seven said in a teasing voice watching her usually cool and calm Captain turn an interesting shade of red. " I do not drink champagne"

"Ha ha," was Janeway's reply.

"Shall we Kathryn?" said Seven pulling on her hand she led Janeway over to the bed.

Janeway felt like she was floating on air as they slowly moved to stand beside the bed. Seven reached out and picked up one of the roses, then looked at Kathryn.

"They're roses Seven: a yellow one for friendship, a red one for love," said Janeway, answering Seven's silent question. "They normally smell quiet nice too."

Seven draw the rose up to her nose and sniffed. She offered the rose to Janeway.

"Mmmmm," Janeway sighed.

"Yes, they are very delicate," said Seven.

"So are you Seven, delicate, beautiful, soft, yet strong," said Janeway, watching Seven take the yellow rose and repeat the action of smelling its scent.

Seven placed both roses down, and drew Janeway towards her, love and passion appearing in her eyes, as together they sank down on the silk bedding.

Lips and hands began to move. Their shoes were soon removed, and they moved together to the centre of the bed, neither one losing contact with the other.

Seven ran her hand down Jane way's neck and started to remove her jacket, which was thrown beside the bed. Not long after, the rest of Janeway's clothes followed, leaving Janeway naked before her Love.

"My turn," purred a silky voice. Soon they were both naked and inter-twined as hands mapped smooth skin.

Janeway ran her hand along Seven's strong back, and Seven kissed her way along her neck, reaching an ear and softly blowing into it, rising up to look at Kathryn. Janeway smiled, and with a show of strength rolled them both over, watching Seven's eyes take in all that was happening between them.

Placing her lips against Seven's ear, Janeway softly spoke, "I love you so very much, my love." She kissed her ear tenderly, and drew back, to see one single tear track down Sevens cheek.

"Hey, don't cry," Janeway, said just above a whisper, moving her thumb to brush the tear away.

Seven gave a shaky smile, which Janeway returned with a kiss. "Are you all right? Do you want to stop?"

"No," came the firm reply. Janeway gave a small laugh.

Running her hand along one long thigh, Janeway started to map her destiny. Fears disappeared as she opened her heart, and saw the stars.

Cries rang out and passion burned as two souls returned to their soulmate. Bodies became one, and love was shared. So, later, was the champagne. And much later, they both drifted off to sleep to awaken on board the star ship Voyager, to find the roses at their sides.

Two shadows stood watching from within the flames, each lost in their memories.

"We have come full circle my love," said Janeway, as Seven rapped her arms around her form behind, and rested her head on her shoulder watching the couple in front of them proclaim their love for each other.

"I remember this night all too well," whispered Seven into a nearby ear, "When all our dreams, became our lives."

"Me too my love, it's just a s I remember it." Turning into her wife's arms they both faded into the flames.

The End

Thank you all for reading. Daydream Omega


End file.
